gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niños
Los niños son un tipo de personajes que aparecen y son nombrados en la Saga GTA. Han aparecido en tres ocasiones niños físicamente y otros son nombrados. También existen muchas referencias que se verán a continuación. Niños en la Saga GTA Aunque los niños hayan sido quitados totalmente de los juegos, han aparecido en tres ocasiones físicamente y otros son nombrados en webs de los juegos u otras partes. Físicamente Yuka Kasen (GTA Advance) thumb|125px|[[Yuka en Grand Theft Auto Advance.]] Yuka es el primer personaje niño de toda la saga GTA. Aparece solamente en Grand Theft Auto Advance y como personaje secundario. Es la joven sobrina de Asuka Kasen, podría ser hija de Kenji Kasen o de Kazuki Kasen y Toshiko Kasen. Mary-Beth Williams (GTA: Vice City Stories) - 1984 thumb|left|125px|[[Mary-Beth Williams en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.]] Ella es la segunda personaje niña o más bien bebé de la saga. Sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y como personaje secundario. Es la hija de Marty Williams y Louise Cassidy. Sólo aparece en cinemáticas, por lo que Victor Vance no podrá interactuar con la bebé. Jill Von Crastenburg (GTA IV) - 2008 thumb|125px|[[Jill Von Crastenburg en Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Jill es el tercer personaje niño de la Saga GTA. Sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y como personaje secundario. Es la hija de unos multimillonarios. Sólo aparece en televisión, en el programa I'm Rich en la que cuenta su vida billonaria, su mansión en Westdyke y un posible vídeo sexual. Ella no seria una niña pero forma parte de los niños, ya que es menor de edad. Jeremy (GTA: Liberty City Stories) - 1998 Jeremy es un niño de la saga Grand Theft Auto que es mencionado en la web de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories en una carta de su padre Frank al Liberty Tree sobre el juego Vivisection. Dejó a su hermano Frank Jr. ciego. Gracias a Vivisection quiere ser científico, aunque dice que a veces prefiere ser un asesino en serie. Frank Junior (GTA: Liberty City Stories) - 1998 Frank Junior es un niño de la saga Grand Theft Auto que es mencionado en la web de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories en una carta de su padre Frank al Liberty Tree sobre el juego Vivisection. Él es ciego por culpa de su hermano Jeremy. Quiere ser científico gracias a Vivisection. Joshua Hampton (GTA IV) - 2008 Joshua es nombrado en la absurda noticia "Bebé mortal" del sitio web de Liberty Tree. Según la noticia Joshua padece de complejo de Edipo y asesinó a su padre en su apartamento en Colina de Rotterdam para casarse con su madre, pero la policía le arresto debido a ese hecho. También la noticia indica que él y su madre ya habían planeado la boda. Kate Bellic-Bardas (GTA IV) - 2008 Es la hija de Roman y Mallorie no tiene aparición física y solo es comentada por Roman al final del juego si se elige Venganza y la menciona Mallorie si se elige Dinero. Referencias a los niños en la Saga GTA En Grand Theft Auto III thumb|A la izquierda, la escuela [[Beta.]] thumb|Colectivo abandonado en [[GTA III.]] Aquí hay algunas referencias a los niños. Una de ellas es que al lado del Callahan Bridge en Portland Island hay una escuela abandonada. Ahí trascurre la misión El baile de la policía. La versión Beta era una escuela, pintada y con muchas plantas y flores a su alrededor. Otra referencia es que en la tienda de explosivos de 8-Ball, en Harwood podemos ver autobuses escolares destruidos y oxidados. En una imagen del GTA III Beta se puede ver el mismo vehículo pero funcionando. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|left|Piscina haciendo referencia a los niños. Al igual que en GTA III, aquí se pueden ver autobuses escolares oxidados en Little Havana o Little Haiti. Otra referencia es que cuando compras la Heladería Cherry Popper, Maude Hanson dice odiar a los niños cuando el helado era principalmente para ellos. Pero este helado en realidad contenía drogas. En el Ducum Inn, Vice Point, Vice City se puede ver un cartel en la piscina que dice: "Los niños no deben usar la piscina o sin la asistencia de un adulto, los adultos no deben nadar solos". En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas En San Andreas se puede observar un cartel con la cara de un niño en Bayside thumb|El cartel con la cara del bebé Se nombra en la misión Interdiction donde Mike Toreno hace referencia que si pasa algo con Sweet mataran a la esposa e hijos del culpable. También en los Ammu-Nation de San Andreas hay carteles donde dicen: ABAB son las siglas de "Assembly Bill". 2029 Firearms warning "If you leave a loaded firearm within the reach or easy access of a child, you may be fined or imprisoned, or both, if the child gains access to, and improperly uses, the firearm" En castellano neutro la traducción sería: thumb|Cartel de un Ammu-Nation donde les advierte a los compradores que los niños no agarren armas PLA"PLA" son las siglas de "Propuesta de ley a asamblea". Las siglas de "AB" no tienen traducción oficial al español. 2029 advertencia de las armas de fuego "Si deja un arma de fuego cargada al alcance o al fácil acceso de un niño, usted puede ser multado o encarcelado, o ambas, si el niño consigue acceso y utiliza incorrectamente el arma de fuego". En Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|El carrito de bebé. Si vas a una ladera cerca del Francis International Airport se puede encontrar un cochecito abandonado de bebé. También en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories había unos anuncios de radio incesantes de una línea de ropa interior atractiva para las niñas. Y si usted busca a través de la Internet del juego se tropezará eventualmente con un link a www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com, anunciando que los fabricantes de la ropa interior han puesto en marcha un inmoral desfile de niñas. No hay nada espeluznante en el sitio, ni hace nada, porque el sitio ha sido substituido por un gran aviso de la LCPD diciendo que han registrado su IP apenas por mirarlo y ahora tienes un nivel de búsqueda de cinco estrellas. Otra cosa son los parques de niños que hay en toda Liberty City donde hay resbaladillas, columpios, etc. ademas de una columna de autobuses oxidados en una parte de la ciudad. Ademas en el show de radio: Integrity 2.0, Lazlow entrevista a varios peatones en Liberty City, entre ellos un niño, de 13 años aproximadamente, que vende drogas. En la misión Lure, Francis McReary ordena a Niko asesinar a un sujeto afirmando que le vende heroína a los niños. En Heavy Toll de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, se verá a una mujer quejándose porque está a punto de parir. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars thumb|175px|left|Un parque de níños en [[Presidents City.]] Al igual que en GTA IV, aquí también hay parques de niños en toda Liberty City. En Grand Theft Auto V Aquí su única referencia es una escuela de nombre Escuela primaria de Los Santos fundada por Sue Murry para su campaña electoral para el Gobierno de San Andreas. Es el segundo instituto primario o secundario mostrado en la saga Grand Theft Auto. Pero antes del lanzamiento del juego, fue removido. thumb|Captura de pantalla del comercial promocional de [[Sue Murry, en donde se muestra la escuela primaria de Los Santos.]] Hay una misión con el nombre La niñita de papá. Beta Grand Theft Auto En el primer juego se pensaba introducir a los niños ya que hay autobuses escolares en Liberty City. Pero fueron eliminados por temor a demandas. Menciones *Ken Rosenberg en la misión Furia en el jurado, en la cinemática de el principio de la misión éste le menciona a Tommy Vercetti que el no sería incapaz de intimidar ni siquiera a un niño. Esta es una de las menciones que se hace hacia los niños en la saga GTA. *Esta es otra mención hecha también por Ken Rosenberg en la misión The Meat Business, en la cual dice que esta embarrado de "mierda por todos lados" y le gustaría llevar una vida normal, casarse, divorciarse y pelearse por los niños para verlos los fines de semanas. *En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City al comprar la Heladería Cherry Popper, su propietaria hablará con Tommy Vercetti, y le dirá que odia a los niños, que le parecen el diablo, cabe resaltar que en esta entrega también se quitaron los niños. *Roman le menciona a Niko que Mallorie esta embarazada. *En Grand Theft Auto V son mencionados por Michael, cuando Ron pregunta por Trevor, Michael en una de sus lineas dice "seguramente se esta comiendo niños". *En la misión Final Interview..., Karen le menciona a Niko que Tom Goldberg le da clases de natación a los niños. *En Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto Online algunas descripciones de los vehículos los sitios webs de vehículos pueden haber mención a los niños. Referencias Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Niños Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto Advance